1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerial devices and, in particular, to devices having flight characteristics which permit the device to be propelled vertically into the air to a minimum speed upon which reducing to such speed will descend to the ground in a spinning motion for a soft landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, aerial devices and apparatus for launching such devices have been disclosed, and examples of such devices and apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 913,381, 2,257,971, 2,750,711, 3,353,295, 3,375,606, 3,662,730 and British Patent No. 641,589. In order for a device of the type described herein to be of commercial value it must have several characteristics which insure that the device will function in the desired manner each time it is employed. It is envisioned that the present invention will be utilized as a toy and as such, it is essential that the aerial device be reliable in that after each time it is launched and accelerated upwardly, the device must achieve the spinning mode; that is, it must descend slowly to insure a safe descent as a rapid descent along its longitudinal axis could result in an injury to the person using the device or to other persons nearby. To that end, it is necessary that the device be so designed that it may be mass produced, but with the characteristics of the device being such that repeatability of performance is achieved with each such mass produced device. Keeping in mind that the present invention is particularly adapted for use as an aerial toy, it is necessary to provide a launcher for such an airfoil which may be simply and easily used by a youngster to launch the device with sufficient velocity that the device will rise to a desired vertical altitude, yet one which does not employ rubber bands and other elastic materials as such materials could be used improperly in such a manner as to present a hazard to those nearby.
The characteristics as set forth hereinabove are not employed or otherwise incorporated in any of the airfoils and/or launchers disclosed in the aforementioned United States and foreign patents.